This invention concerns a spot gun for a welder machine, and more specifically a hand-held spot gun used in connection with a variety of spot welding operations, which is operated by manually squeezing a throttle lever which is connected to an electrode part connected to the tip of a cable which extends at some length from the body of the spot welder machine.